Just Let Go
by Epiphany7
Summary: As the story unfolds, the relationships develop and it becomes apparent that the main character Evvie can't get Oliver Wood out of her head, but will her feelings for Cedric get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Let Go  
  
Author: Epiphany7  
  
Rating: R-suggestive material, sex 'scenes' etc  
  
Summary: An Oliver Wood/Evvie Linton romance. As the story unfolds, the relationship develop and it quickly becomes apparent that the main character Evvie can't get Oliver Wood out of her head.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters of this story belong to J.K. Rowling. No profit is being made from this story. Characters created for this story are mine and should not be used in any other materials or at other websites without my permission.  
  
-=The story takes place in 6th year=- Evvie's heart was going strangley normal, considering what a big thing this was. From what she'd heard, Hogwarts hadn't had a student transfer there in many years. As she stood in the crowd of chattering (some quite tearful) families saying goodbye, she couldn't help but feel like people were staring. Surley she didn't stand out that much? Maybe there was something wrong with her, maybe her clothes wern't right? She got quite annoyed at herself then, for she really wasn't one to over anaylze situations.. live for the moment, right? Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted, as somebody pushed (ran into, to be more specific) into her and the few books she was holding fell to the ground. "Watch it, will you?" came a voice, obviously angry at something. She looked up and saw a guy about her own age, who she would have thought was kind of (really) attractive if he hadn't just embarrased her in front of these strangers. He wasn't looking at her though, and he ran off into the crowd, yelling something about getting someone back. 'What an abolsute jerk!' she thought as she packed up her things and stepped onto the train now boarding at Platform 9 3/4.'They better not all be like that..' "I can't wait 'till we're out of here!" Fred Weasley exclaimed to his friend Oliver Wood, and his twin brother, George Weasley after the uneventful but bumpy ride to the castle, "I don't know whether to be said or happy about that." Wood replied.  
  
"You don't? I think it would be obvious, don't you?" George said.  
  
"Well, I guess when I'm gone, I won't have to put up with your jokes," Wood said, "Because after a while." He phased off. He suddenly lost concentration after seeing. something. Well, specifically, a person. More specifically, a girl. She looked to be about his age, but he couldn't tell. All he could tell was that she had long straight black hair and was getting off the train, talking with Katie Bell. "Who's she?" he asked Fred, nodding towards them. "Hmm... could she be.. Katie?" "Shuttup! I'm not that dumb you know! The girl with her..-" "Oh you mean the one you pushed over today?"-piped in Angelina, who'd come up behind them. "What?! No I didn't!" "Think REAL hard Wood." There was a pause for a couple of minutes while Oliver racked his brain. "Oh. Thought that was you." She gave him a playful slap and kept going, "Yeah she came here from another school overseas. Our age, nice girl, but she doesn't know how to play quidditch! Can you believe it?! Doesn't matter though, Cedric looked more than happy to show her how," she grinned at the look on Woods face. "Better get moving, see you there." and before he could ask another question she'd gone, and he couldn't see where that dark haired girl had gone either. He cursed to himself, feeling stupid for not asking Angelina what her name was.  
  
They all entered the Great Hall, and though he had done this many times before, he was just as astonished this time around. The candles floating in mid-air and the gold plates and goblets that sat on the dining tables in the Great Hall. The bewitched ceiling, reflecting what the sky looks like. And then, you had Dumbledore, the headmaster, over looking it all with his long white beard and hair, half moon spectacles and blue with silver and gold stars and moons robes. Plus the matching hat.  
  
"Please take your seats as we await the first years to arrive with Hagrid." Dumbledore said as he motioned t the seats. George, Fred and Wood all took a seat at the Gryffindor table, marked by the above decorations having a gold lion on a maroon background. They sat semi near the front, leaving room for the new first years soon to be sorted into their house. George and Fred sat next to their brother Ron and his friends Hermione Granger and Harry Potter.  
  
"Ready for another Quidditch season, Potter?" Wood asked.  
  
"Can't wait." Harry said with excitement.  
  
There was a sudden rush of silence as Professor McGonagall led the first years up to the front of the Hall to a stool holding the Sorting Hat.  
  
"May I first off, say 'Welcome' to the new students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Before we get on with the ceremony, there is an announcement I would like to make before anything else. Please, I would like you all to welcome our first transfer student in many years, Miss Evvie Linton-" he paused "-a transfer student."  
  
Wood smiled and thought, 'Well, I finally know her name.'  
  
Dumbledore continued, "She has comr here for her sixth year. I trust that she be welcomed with the spirit you all have."  
  
There was a round of applause and a throat clearing by McGonagall, meaning the Sorting Ceremony needs to begin.  
  
After another original poem by the Sorting Hat, Professor McGonagall began reading off the names of students to be sorted.  
  
Evvie felt nervous, and when her name was called she walked up to the hat her hands started shaking.  
  
'Please don't put her in Slytherin.. Please don't put her in Slytherin..' Wood thought.  
  
As the hat pondered silently, Wood tried to send the Sorting Hat messages telepathically. Gryffindor! Put her in Gryffindor you stupid hat!  
  
The Hat mused, "Hmm. Tough decision. Where to put someone quite like you? You have the loyalty of a Hufflepuff, and the ambition of a Slytherin. Not quite bright enough for Ravenclaw are we?"  
  
There was a slight chuckle through the Hall as Evvie glared at the Hat, with fake offense.  
  
"But you also have the bravery of a Gryffindor. Tough indeed. Three houses you would work quite well. The decision is the hardest. We want to harness your greatness. Hmm. Maybe, we should go, GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
A loud cheer erupted from the Gryffindor table as they all stood up and cheered their newest member. Evvie walked over, looking very happy, and sat down next to Wood, who she hadn't recognised just yet.  
  
After "Zelps, Jeffrey!" ("HUFFLEPUFF!") had been called, the plates in front of them magically filled with food. Not just normal food, but fancy, cuisine-type food. Everyone seemed positively ravenous because everyone dug into their food immediately. Trying to eat and talk all at once became a very messy process.  
  
"Hey! You're the girl Wood ran into!" George said, his mouth full of food.  
  
"That would be me." Evvie said with a slight laugh.  
  
"I'm Fred." Fred explained, "And this is my brother George. We're twins."  
  
"I couldn't tell." Evvie said sarcastically.  
  
"This is our brother Ron. He's a third year." Ron waved, too preoccupied with his food for conversation. "And these are his friends Hermione."  
  
"Hello." Hermione said politely. Evvie said "Hi" back.  
  
". And Harry Potter." George continued.  
  
Harry looked particularly annoyed with this comment. George hadn't said Hermione's last name, but Evvie knew why.  
  
"You liking school so far?" Evvie said, trying not to dwell on his stardom.  
  
"It's very nice. Thank you." Harry said. He seemed a little relieved that Evvie hadn't freaked out about him being so famous.  
  
Evvie ignored Oliver throughout dinner, she figured he'd deserve the cold sholder for a little while. But everytime she glanced at him she felt butterflys in her stomach, and when he gave a little smile she decided to introduce herself. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Just at that moment, Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Now that were all stuffed with our excellent feast, I have a few other announcements to make. I would like to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lupin." Dumbledore motioned to the man to his left. Lupin stood up as the students applauded. "And our new Care of Magical Creatures professor, Reubus Hagrid." The Gryffindor table erupted in applause. I would also like to remind the older students and inform the first years that the Forbidden Forest is indeed Forbidden. If you enter, you will most certainly experience a horrible death." A few first years gulped. "Once again this year, we will be holding the House Cup. Doing good deeds and being a good student will present your house with points. The opposite will have them taken away. At the end of the year, we will have another feast in honor of the winner. Now, please enjoy the rest of the dinner." Dumbledore sat back down to loud clapping and cheering. By the time Dumbledore had finished talking Wood was deep in conversation with Harry. Evvie had had enough to eat and she wasn't entirely sure of where to go, but a few other students were exiting the hall, so she decided she'd try to follow some.  
  
She walked out of the hall, feeling eyes upon her. What is their facination?! Am I really that different? she thought as she walked by a group of, she assumed were, Ravenclaws (The had blue robes with a gold bird, which she assumed was a Raven). After wandering for about fifteen minutes, she realized she had no idea where to go, and she was a bit creeped out by the pictures moving around, some even watching her walk around. She saw a guy at the end of the hall a called out. "Excuse me!" She yelled. The boy turned. She recognised him from the train straightaway.  
  
"Evvie?"  
  
"That would be me.. This is going to sound stupid but where am I?" She asked feeling a little embarrassed, but secretly happy he remembered her name.  
  
"You are in the Hufflepuff corridor." He stated. "And you are a Gryffindor. Very lost are you?"  
  
"You mean there are different. areas. for each house?" she inquired, feeling her face grow hot.  
  
"Yes." he said with a laugh.  
  
"Do you know where the Gryffindor area is?"  
  
"It's called the Gryffindor tower, and yes I do."  
  
"Could you show me?" Evvie asked shyly.  
  
"Of course I can!" and with that they started down the hall.  
  
  
  
There was an odd silence until, "So, what kind of wand do you have?"  
  
"Er. Phoenix Feather. Maple. 8½ inches." Evvie replied.  
  
"Very nice. That's a great wand. I've got Unicorn Tail Hair, ash, twelve and a quarter inches.' He said, very proudly.  
  
"Exciting. I like mine. It's orange."  
  
"Yeah, the only bad thing abut mine is it's pink. It's kind of embarrassing." Cedric said sheepishly, pulling out a pale pink wand.  
  
"Pink isn't so bad. Uhm. Well, Some very poisonous creatures are pink. The Boreguards are pink and everyone's afraid of those. Same with. er. Junekils." Evvie said, trying to make him feel better.  
  
"Yeah. That is pretty nice. So you're a sixth year, huh?"  
  
"Uh-huh. You?"  
  
"Sixth. We'll probably have a few classes together." Cedric said hopefully.  
  
"Cool." Evvie said. That didn't sound so bad. Cedric was nice.  
  
"Well, this is your corridor. I'm not sure which painting is yours, but I'm pretty sure it's the one with the fat lady."  
  
"Oh, well, thank you for walking me to my house, Cedric. I'd been lost all night with out you!" He looked into her eyes, feeling pretty pleased with himself. He'd noticed her straightaway on Platform 9 3/4, but didn't get a chance to say anything to her until they were on the train. Even then he was dissapointed with himself for not saying more. She had the most beautiful face, with deep blue eyes and full cherry lips. He snapped back to reality as some gryffindor guys came up behind her. It was Fred, George, Lee and Oliver. "I should probably be off," Cedric said, a little hesitant. He wanted to stay with her longer; she'd had such an effect on him in the short time they'd been together, and he was completley mesemerized. "Yeah, bye," said Wood shortly. "See you later, Evvie." Cedric said, ignoring Wood's comment.  
  
"Yeah. See you around." Evvie said, trying hard to hold back her smile. Cedric was very cute. Not as cute as Wood. But still very cute. She thought as Cedric walked back to Hufflepuff.  
  
"What was he doing here!?" George muttered.  
  
"Trying to steal Quidditch secrets, I bet." Fred also mumbled.  
  
"No. He wouldn't do that! He seems like such a nice person." Evvie said.  
  
"Gobbledygook." Said Lee.  
  
"What?" Evvie asked.  
  
"It's the password. You better know it or you won't be allowed in!" Said the lady in the portrait.  
  
After they had walked in, Fred asked, "So, do you fancy Cedric, Evvie?"  
  
"What? No!" Evvie replied, "I've only just met him."  
  
"You can fancy someone after you just meet them." Wood said quietly, avoiding Evvie's eyes. 


End file.
